


Day 8: Delirium

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: 30 Day Whump Challenge 2018 [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 30 Day Whump Challenge, Day 8, Delirium, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Hallucinations, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The FAHC discover one of their own is on the brink.





	Day 8: Delirium

The planning room in the penthouse was normally bustling with noise and chaos, specifically Gavin squawking at Michael, Michael yelling at Gavin, Jack groaning loudly, Ryan and Jeremy laughing or eating loudly, and Geoff screaming for them all to shut up and listen. Today however, the room was silent as the crew watched their leader with wide eyes and worried expressions.

 

"What are you all looking at?" Geoff demanded feeling the weight of their eyes on him.

 

"Geoff, is everything okay?" Jack asked worriedly.

 

"Never better Jacky boy why you ask?" Geoff smiled at his lifelong friend, causing the worried look to increase.

 

"You...don't remember?" Michael asked softly.

 

"Remember what Gavin?" Geoff asked getting annoyed.

 

The Lads exchanged worried and confused looks, Jack staring at his boss and friend while Ryan crossed his arms and seemed to study Geoff, wishing he had his skull mask on or nearby for some sort of familiarity and constant. Geoff looked at each one before slamming his hands onto the desk, causing everyone to jump.

 

"And THAT'S how we'll beat Funhaus once and for all!" he smiled victoriously.

 

"Geoff, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Jeremy asked as he edged closer to Ryan and Michael. Geoff raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 

"Geoff, we formed an alliance with Funhaus last week. We're no longer enemies," Jack said gently. Geoff looked confused and shook his head, mumbling nonsense words to himself as if he were alone.

 

Ryan watched, masking his worry as he observed his boss. Geoff had been fine a couple days ago but now he was acting weird. He had strange and sporadic mood swings and he'd been having problems remembering things as of late, forgetting names and details about heists, mistaking different members of the crew for each other, mumbling to himself and slurring his words. He'd also seen Geoff anxiously fiddling with the hem of his shirt for the last half hour, glancing around as if he didn't know where he was.

 

"What?" Geoff asked eyes widening.

 

"Geoff, how much sleep have you gotten?" Jack asked standing slowly. Geoff took a step back as if afraid of Jack, staring at him with wide, terrified eyes.

 

"Geoff?" Gavin asked. Geoff took another step back and another until he was pressed against the wall. Ryan slowly stood and walked around the table, keeping a wary eye on Geoff as he approached.

 

"What's wrong with him Jack?" Michael asked.

 

"Nothing's wrong with me asshole fuck off!" Geoff snapped.

 

"Geoff calm down, please," Gavin cried.

 

"Who are you people and what are you doing here?!" Geoff nearly screamed in panic as his eyes darted around. Jeremy put his face in his hands and looked away, Michael and Gavin exchanging worried looks and Jack looking like he'd been punched in the stomach.

 

"Geoff, it's us. Don't you remember us?" he asked.

 

"Delirium."

 

All eyes turned to Ryan who stood in front of Geoff, looking him over with a careful eye. He'd seen this before, hell he'd been there before. He'd seen the hallucinations, he'd had the mood swings and confusion. Then it was Geoff and Jack who cared for him, now it was his turn. Slowly he placed a hand on Geoff's shoulder. The older man met his eyes and familiarity and warmth washed over him.

 

"C'mon Geoff," Ryan said simply and took him by the hand, gently guiding him out of the room and down the hall to his bedroom.

 

He helped Geoff into bed, taking the man's shoes off and making sure he was comfortable. He closed the curtains and dimmed the lights, maiming the area as quiet as possible, as peaceful as possible. Geoff looked up at Ryan as he sat down in a chair beside the man's bed.

 

"Ryan, there's so much work to be done. I can't stay in bed," he said.

 

"Like fuck you can't. Geoff, you're sleep deprived and from what I've noticed this past week, malnourished. You've been under a lot of stress lately and it's taking its toll on you. You're going to rest and catch up on sleep until you're better end of story. Jack and I will be taking shifts taking care of you and making sure you don't fuck yourself up more," Ryan paused and sighed, his face softening as he looked back down at Geoff. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Please, for my sake and the crew's, rest and eat. Take all the time you need. The planning and heisting will be there when you're better."

 

Geoff nodded and his eyelids slowly drooped and his breathing steadied into a calm rhythm. Ryan smiled sadly and pulled out his phone, sending a message to the rest of the crew instructing them to keep any and all noise down and for Jack to join him in caring for their boss. The others were allowed to visit, but not for too long and only Ryan and Jack were allowed to take care of him. The process was slow, Geoff having rough nights and waking up in a cold sweat or screaming. Jack or Ryan would always be there to calm him down and help him back to sleep with calm words and glasses of cool water. The two gents made sure Geoff ate good food to build up his strength, balanced meals that soon brought him back up to his full strength. Slowly but surly Geoff got better, the memory problems and haziness coming back into focus, the hallucinations stopping, the mood swings ceasing. After a few weeks he was well enough to go back to his old routines, with strict instructions to eat, get plenty of rest, and to relax and not stress himself out.

 

A few days later Ryan found out that Geoff had tipped over the edge mainly because of the stress he'd been feeling lately. It had prevented him from sleeping properly and he'd had little to no desire to eat and when he did it was small snacks or junk. Ryan made Geoff promise to take care of himself from now on and Geoff readily agreed, not ready to face to pain and confusion he'd felt, the shame of forgetting his boys.


End file.
